During manufacturing, storage or transit, many types of objects need to be monitored due to the sensitivity or fragility of the objects. For example, some types of objects may be susceptible to damage if dropped or a significant impact is received. Thus, for quality control purposes and/or the general monitoring of transportation conditions, it is desirable to determine and/or verify the environmental conditions to which the object has been exposed.